As a common household appliance, fans have a history of over 100 years. The varieties of small fans are increasing along with technological advancement. However, neither ordinary household fans nor various types of existing small fans can meet people's needs for both portability and diversified cooling functions. Therefore, a portable electricity-driven fan that has persistent power and can be used in various special scenarios such as strollers and umbrellas is required.